This invention is a new and distinct variety of rhododendron plant originated by me in 1983 as a consequence of a breeding program begun in 1980. The parentage of my new Rhododendron is as follows: The seed parent was R. keiskei `Yaku Fairy` and the pollen parent was R. `Else Frye.` This was intended as a preliminary cross to combine the compactness and hardiness of R. `Yaku Fairy` with the large fragrant flowers of R. `Else Frye.` Fragrance was not expected at this stage in the breeding program, and was not present in any of its siblings. This plant is quite different from its siblings, having larger broader leaves, larger more highly colored flowers, faster growth rate, more flowers to the truss, and fragrance. Observers have found the fragrance reminiscent of gardenias.
My new variety is characterized by a prostrate growth habit and fragrant flowers. The flower color of pale yellow with fuchsia streaks is pleasant but unremarkable. It is unlike any other Rhododendron known to me. It shows the prostrate growth habit of its seed parent and the fragrance of its pollen parent. Flower and leaf size are intermediate between its parents, as is flower color.
Asexual propagation by cuttings at Langley, Wash. and Snohomish, Wash. shows that all characteristics of the variety come true through succeeding generations. This plant is currently being grown by me at 5837 West Useless Bay Ave., Langley, Wash. 98260. It has also been loaned to two other persons for evaluation and breeding purposes. Their names and addresses are as follows: Dr. R. L. Ticknor, 844 N. Holly St., Canby, Oreg. 97013 and Loyd Newcomb, 18432 Snohomish Ave., Snohomish, Wash. 98290 .